Ain't it Funny
by Puck and Rachel fan
Summary: This is a B/D and Gina/Matt 30 Drabbles.


1 Drabble

Believe

B/D drabble

She had always believed in him and yet he never let her know he believed in her as well. He pushed her away till she got so far away that he couldn't reach her. He chose Kelly Taylor over her so many times that she just gave up on him. He hates that he lost her but he knows if he just would start to believe in himself and them that just maybe he could find a way to get her back into his arms.

So with that in mind Dylan McKay is about to do something that no one would ever thought they would see or in this case ever hear about that is how he is about to go to NY find Brenda Walsh and basically beg her to take him back and if that doesn't work he will fight like hell to get her to see that he means it this time and see he won't be going anywhere ever again.

2 drabble

Awkward

Matt/Gina Drabble

It was an awkward morning after for Matt and Gina cause they woke up from a one night stand and can't remember it had even happened. That was a bad night for Gina because it was her birthday and not one person from her family remembered it not even Donna. She was feeling depressed and she had gone out drinking and just wanted to forget the day had even came and then the next thing she remembered she woke up and Matt was there naked next to her. So yes this was most differently an awkward morning for both Matt and Gina.

3 Drabble

Remorseful

Dylan/Brenda Drabble

Dylan had never felt so much in his life as the remorse he felt for what he did to Brenda and Brandon. When he cheated on Brenda he said it was because it was too hard to be with her cause of her father but he knew that was a lie he just didn't want to put up the fight he knew he would need to do. He was a coward then and he stayed one as he constantly fight with Brandon for Kelly. He realized all of this just this past year and a half since he found out that not only was Sammy not his but that he was Steve's and that Kelly wanted to keep Dylan from going to Brenda so she lied to him.

Drabble 4

Heavy

Matt/Gina Drabble

Gina's heart feels so heavy every time she has to see Kelly with Matt. She knows Kelly is just using Matt cause she can't and won't ever have Dylan again. Dylan moved back to BH with his wife Brenda. Donna told her that Brenda and Kelly used to be best friends but then Kelly went behind Brenda's back the summer before senior year and stole Dylan right out from under her. Now Brenda can't stand Kelly and Gina is friends with Brenda. She thinks how weird life can be and she loves Kelly fume everytime she tries to get Dylan attention and it doesn't work at all.

Brenda/Dylan Drabble 5

One Number Away (Writer's choice)

Brenda couldn't believe she was once again in this spot where she has to watch Dylan choice Kelly again over her. Now she keeps hangs up her phone every time she is one number away. She doesn't know if she stops herself because she is mad at him or if she really wants him back and just can't bring herself to admit it. She is so hurt but she refuses to let either of them know it.

Gina/Matt Drabble 6

Engage

Gina was having so much fun with Matt at Brenda and Dylan engagement party. Who would have thought that she and Brenda would be such great friends let alone she would be so happy with him being with anyone but her but she was. Brenda she could see was Dylan's one true love and really the one Dylan let get away. The most fun thing for Gina is she gets to watch Kelly hate this party and be mad that she can't have Dylan anymore.

Brenda/Dylan Drabble 7

Hero

Dylan had and always be a hero to Brenda. Being a hero though is what got him taking from her. In a cruel way possible. He was at the beach when he says someone having trouble in the ocean and he swam out to help them but a wave crashed over him and he just couldn't get back up from it. He was supposed to be here to help her raise their baby girl but instead now she had to do it by herself. No life wasn't fair but at least she knew her husband died a hero and to her that meant a lot.

Gina/Matt Drabble 8

Caring

Everyone always said that Gina didn't know how to care about anyone but herself but that wasn't the truth. Matt knew how she cared what others thought of her even if she wouldn't let anyone see they were hurting her. She had a hard life growing up and that harden her heart but it was still there. Matt was determined to melt the ice around her heart and make her feel love again.

Brenda/Dylan Drabble 9

Dismiss

The day that Dylan and Kelly told her about how they were together during the summer and that they were dating was the day Brenda dismissed them from her life but she could never fully let Dylan go. Sure she could dismiss Kelly easily and never really look back but Dylan was a whole different story and she knew from that day forward he was her one true love and he always would be.

Gina/Matt Drabble 10

Quit Playing Games (With My Heart) (Writer's Choice)

Gina just wishes Matt would finally make up his mind. One minute he is all I want to be with her the next he runs off cause Kelly needs him cause she broke a nail or some stupid Kelly drama. Gina really is starting to wonder if Matt is even the right guy for her. Her head is staying get as far away from him as she can but her heart is staying you love him so stay and fight for him.

Brenda/Dylan Drabble 11

Compromise

If there was one thing Brenda knew how to do was compromise but there is one thing she won't compromise on is Dylan. She is alright with Dylan being friends with Kelly what she isn't alright with is Kelly calling him all the time. Dylan knows this so when Kelly calls with one of her "I need you to help me out" he tells her to call someone else cause he isn't going to lose Brenda again to Kelly Taylor. He learned his lesson a long time ago and he won't make the same mistake twice.

Gina/Matt Drabble 12

Rumour Has it (Writer's Choice)

For the past 3 years Gina has tried to get over Matt. He chose to be with Kelly on their Wedding day instead of marrying so Gina moved back to New York. Gina has been keeping in contact with both Brenda and her sister Donna. When they told her that Matt has been telling them how much he misses her and how Kelly keeps trying to get Dylan to leave Brenda. Now rumour has it that he left Kelly but Gina doesn't care cause she has moved on with Brandon Walsh, Brenda's twin. She is so happy and Matt is not going to take that away from her.

Brenda/Dylan Drabble 13

Found

The day they found each other, they knew that they are endgame. When that woman told Dylan was his one true love he laughed inside cause she was so wrong. Brenda Walsh has always and will always be his true love. He always ran to her when things went wrong from him or he was hurt. Now as they stand in front of the preacher at their beach wedding they knew they found their true love.

Gina/Matt Drabble 14

Voice

Gina finally told Kelly off about Matt today and man did she feel great for a minute then she looked over at Matt and when she saw the look in his eyes then she took off and ran away. She didn't know if he would be mad at her or not for telling his perfect Kelly and either way she didn't want to be there to watch him comfort Kelly cause she got her perfect little feelings hurt.

Brenda/Dylan Drabble 15

Plead

Dylan pleaded with Brenda not to leave him. She was so mad at him for defended Kelly against Gina and he didn't want his wife to get hurt but she wouldn't listen to him and left and drive off. No doubt to go to Gina's and comfort her since no one else felt they should. Darn Kelly always coming between him and Brenda at any chance she could get.

Matt/Gina drabble 16

Happy

Matt can't remember a time when Gina had been happy. She has become one of his best friends and when he told her that him and Kelly got back together he could see her smile change and it no longer reached her eyes and he missed that the most.

Brenda/Dylan 17

Check up on

Dylan can't help but check up on Brandy and Bryan as often as he can sure they are teenagers now but that doesn't matter to him. Brenda finds it funny but he knows that at least Brandy loves it cause she has always been a Daddy's girl.

Gina/Matt Drabble 18

Cut

Words cut deep and when Gina told him that they weren't friends anymore cause he always chose Kelly's side over her and never gave Gina a chance to tell him her side of anything. Words had never cut more than Gina's and he wondered if he had made a mistake going back to Kelly cause anything she said had never hurt as bad as Gina not wanting anything to do with him.

B/D Drabble 19

Impulse

Brenda and Dylan had always been impulsive but when they decided to get married on one day notice that was the most they had been and it will be one time they will never regret not then and not years from now as they watch their twins get married and move on.

Gina/Matt Drabble 20

Hush

The day Matt heard Gina crying was the day that broke his heart. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her and told to hush it would be alright and that is the day he also realized he was in love with Gina and he broke up with Kelly the next day and promised to make it all better for Gina.

B/D Drabble 21

Your Everything (Writer's Choice)

Dylan always wanted to be Brenda's everything which is why when he heard the song Your Everything by Keith Urban he automatically knew it was there song. He would always sing it to her before they went to sleep.

Matt/Gina Drabble 22

Morals

Gina may be a lot of things but the one thing she does have is morals. At least she would like to say she has. Sometimes she acts out which makes people say she doesn't have any but deep down she knows she has them.

D/B Drabble 23

Lower

Dylan has always loved the way Brenda wore her jeans. Even to this day and her having twins he still loved the way they looked low on her hips and tight in all the right places.

Gina/Matt Drabble 24

Shield

"Matt you don't have to shield me from Kelly Taylor. I know how to deal with her." Gina told Matt with a smile at how sweet he was. "I know you do Gina but i'm your boyfriend and that is what boyfriends do." Matt replied giving her a kiss.

B/D Drabble 25

Open

Brenda loves being able to be so open and relaxed about her marriaged to Dylan with such a great best friend like Gina was to her. Sure she talks about it with Donna but it never feels like Donna wants to hear it or even share in her happiness so that is why having Gina makes Brenda so happy.

Gina/Matt Drabble 26

Class

Gina had never met anyone with as much class as Brenda. She loves watching Brenda tearing into Kelly with such class that it doesn't even seem like an insulte and Gina laughs each and every time it happens.

B/D Drabble 27

Journey

Brenda and Dylan journey was a long and fought fight but it was all worth it cause in the end Brenda is the last women who will ever be Mrs. Dylan McKay and that is the best feeling in the world.

Gina/Matt Drabble 28

Forever Love (Writer's Choice)

Gina knew that her love with Matt would last forever. She just had this feeling and she always believed on listen to her gut.

B/D Drabble 29

When a Man Loves a Woman (Writer's Choice)

Dylan always loved the song When a Man Loves a Woman cause it made him think of Brenda and the fact that he was always going to love her. No matter how long it took or even if they weren't together that is just a simple fact.

Gina/Matt Drabble 30

Is This Love (Writer's Choice)

The first time Matt told Gina he loved her she didn't say it back right away and then she heard the song "Is This Love" by Whitesnake and she knew it was cause the song fit them so well.


End file.
